Marianna Himmler
Marianna Himmler is the known leader of the Fourth Reich of Germany, however now one of the many enemies of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus. She is also the former apprentice of Oswell E. Spencer in 2037. 'Origin' Marianna Himmler is the daughter of the late Heinrich Himmler who died after the Nazis were defeated during World War 2. She was the secret child of Himmler and a woman named Helga Blavastky and after her father committed suicide, Marianna lived with her mother until 1949 where Helga died of cancer. Marianna was on her own until she met Wilhem Schultz who turned her into a Vampire when she was 23. She killed him for this and then slept within her country of the remainder of the century and then by 2037, she arose from her sleep and met Umbrella Corporation's Oswell E. Spencer. She and him organized the Umbrella Facist Group with her as the leader. 'Allied with Spencer' Marianna played along with Oswell's fanatics for a while, however she started planning something of her own. Her plan was to kill Spencer and establish a new Nazi power over the world, a Fourth Reich, with herself as "Der Fuhren". She was known to be very cruel towards her prisoners and even to many of her comrades if they ever got out of line. She was using these tactics to get closer to Oswell and wanted to kill him when she was found out by one of Spencer's spies and so Spencer fought her, however with her powers, Marianna managed to defeat Spencer and was about to kill him when Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus attacked their main base of operations. Marianna and her followers escaped and Spencer was captured by Michael Franklin Miller, then bought back to base for interrogation. 'Fleeing to the Alps and Return to Germany' After escaping from Spencer's base, Marianna and her followers managaed to find an old Nazi base within the German Alps which they resided in for a long time. Once there, they established security, manufacturing and even trade with a new underground system and Marianna became known to all of her followers as "Der Fuhren". She even made her right hand woman Emeline Alfonsith Field Marshall of her new reich. Also by this time, Marianna ordered that a new soldier was to be made for her new army and so she ordered the creation of a new army of Nazi Zombies due to the fact that the formula to create Biowaffe-Z was in her grasp and so she ordered Colonel Klaus Strasse to manufacture many of these zombies. Sooner than she thought, Colonel Strasse had manufactured a small army of Nazi Zombies, which soon became an army dedicated to her every command as "Der Fuhren". She was so pleased with the results of her new army and so when she was ready with an army of more than a trillion zombies, she led an attack on the city of Berlin, where she managed to take over the area of the former Reichstag. Germany was completely under their control until Division Delta started to fight back and so they engaged multiple hostile forces, which drove Marianna away from Germany. Category:Female Character Category:Female Antagonists Category:Characters